


hysteria

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Nurse kink, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: To say that Ritsuka had no impure intentions, however, would be wrong. She really did, honestly, want to get along with her. She really did respect her as one of the most influential people in the world. Ritsuka also really, really had a nurse fetish.





	hysteria

Injuries were a part of daily life when you were fighting a war. Not just her Servants, but Ritsuka herself often found herself in situations were she was stuck in bedrest. Roman was the head doctor of Chaldea, and he was very good at it, but the work load was hard on just him alone. Medea Lily eased that burden a bit, her magic being very effective with Servants. But after each Singularity, it was clear that they were worked to the bone.

Things changed significantly when Nightingale arrived. She didn’t ask to be the head nurse, she simply stated she was, and somehow found a routine that made the workload easier for everyone. Servants recovered quicker, and that effected their own diligence in Singularities. Ritsuka returned home with less injuries, and everyone was that much better for it.

Even with her personality being warped by Mad Enhancement, Nightingale was a capable member of the team and Ritsuka hit it off really well with her. The better she stayed healthy, the better mood Nightingale remained in. With her quirks now, she was undoubtedly not the Angel of Crimea that was remembered in history, but she was trustworthy, funny and reliable.

To say that Ritsuka had no impure intentions, however, would be wrong. She really did, honestly, want to get along with her. She really did respect her as one of the most influential people in the world. Ritsuka also really, really had a nurse fetish. It didn’t help that Nightingale was stacked and jacked and overly aggressive either. It just genuinely wasn’t fair. She thought things were fine with the doctor was a man. Things were fine when Medea Lily was underage.

But – Nightingale might as well have been the embodiment of her fetish.

Really, not fair. Just awful. Ritsuka couldn’t help but want to be with her. To pursue someone for such base desires, the adult side of her truly felt guilty. Even as their relationship progressed, she couldn’t feel good about it. Nightingale’s smile that she had just for Ritsuka – she wondered if Berserker would smile if she knew her intentions.

Nightingale’s gloved hands rested on each side of Ritsuka’s face. “Your temperature seems normal,” she said, and her fingers drifted downwards, checking for swollen lymph nodes. “Are you becoming unwell? You seem fatigued lately.”

Ritsuka blushed. Was it that obvious? Until recently, it had been enough to loath herself privately. But it had progressed despite herself. “Maybe? My energy has been pretty low.” She lied. It wouldn’t be appropriate to tell the truth.

_‘I have only felt love this passionate once before,’ Nightingale had said to her. ‘It could not be returned. But with you, I – wish not to let it slip past me again.’_

Having said that a week ago, it should’ve made Ritsuka go through the roof. It did, of course, but the guilt felt unbearable. Of course she accepted it. Of course she returned it. All the battles they had shared, and the time they spent. It wasn’t like they didn’t exist. She trembled weakly as Nightingale’s fingers pressed against her neck. It sank down deep between her legs, and she had to repress a shudder.

“Ahh,” Nightingale vocalized, and lowered her hands. “I see, well then. I can only assume that the unhygienic state of your room is the underlying cause.” She closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes, leave it to me. I will surely make improvements. That's right, definitely. Even if we both lose our lives in the process.”

Ritsuka couldn’t really stop Nightingale, even if she tried. Even using all three command seals, she felt, nothing would stop the nurse from invading her room on a daily basis. Not that she minded in particular – she rather liked the company, honestly. But Nightingale made a habit of handling everything in her room. It would start as picking up her ‘mess’ then it would morph into sterilizing. She had restrained herself to things that were only out in the open, of course, but even that had issues.

Nightingale had a volume of one of Ritsuka’s erotic manga in her hand, flipping through it casually. That was the scene she saw as she entered her room. Everything else was sparkling clean, but Nightingale had finally managed to fish the sultry good out from beneath Ritsuka’s bed. The full series was neatly stacked on her bed, no doubt waiting to be shelved. Nightingale glanced from the pages with indifference to Ritsuka.

“Ah, Master, welcome back,” She said looking back to the book, flipping a page. It was as if she was making this stressful on purpose. “The under side of your bed was quite horrendous. No doubt your recent fatigue was related to the unsanitary conditions right beneath your nose.”

Feeling the heat rise to her face, Ritsuka tried to think of something intelligent to say. Should she reply to the statement or bring up the obvious. “Oh, uh, thank you,” She stumbled out dumbly. Nightingale snapped the book shut and began to sort the volumes. “You don’t have to mess with those – I’ll…”

“Put them back under your bed? Where they can potentially get damp and gain mold?” Nightingale interrupted, and neatly began filing them on a shelf she had cleared a previous day. “Then you inhale the mold spores and develop a sickness? Master, it is for your well being that I take care of this.”

Oof – it was hard to argue with that. Ritsuka had only the ability to watch, shamefaced as each volume of erotica got proudly displayed. She honestly shouldn’t have brought them to Chaldea in the first place, she argued inwardly. But they couldn’t go home. And her roommate would definitely just throw them away. And – really, this was all just a way to divert her attention from being fully aware of how Nightingale knew of her inclinations.

Each book was filled to the brim with vivid depictions of lesbian sex. Not all, but most featuring one too many scenarios of school nurses taking advantage of a student or a woman in restraints being “treated.” Continuous misuse of medical items and practices. Moreover, the depths of Ritsuka’s impure intentions.

The sound of a drawer opening brought Ritsuka out of her own world and into a new sense of horror. Up until that point, she had believed anyway, the things hidden inside containers were safe. Carefully, rather elegantly, Nightingale withdrew a stout slender object from within. In her gloved hands, Ritsuka’s personal vibrator looked almost medical. Lacking in shape, it was pearly white except for the twisting knob at the bottom. Her heart fell into her gut.

“My diagnosis was short-sighted,” Nightingale said coolly, withdrawing a cloth from her pocket to wipe the surface. “If you suffer from hysteria chronically, you should have said so.”

Ritsuka felt her vision fade. All logical thought had since escaped her brain. “Hysteria? I don’t,” She babbled aimlessly. Nightingale finished wiping the toy and further examined it with the brush of her fingers. The shame and the elation built up between her legs. “I mean, I think you might be mistaken…on what that…”

Nightingale brushed her hand against Ritsuka’s cheek and cupped her jaw gently. It was soft and intimate – enough to make her relax enough to stop talking. A knowing smile crossed Nightingale’s face. Without warning, she pressed her thumb against Ritsuka’s lips, parting them and easily prying her mouth open. A quiver of a whimper escaped her, and Nightingale slowly pressed her backwards onto the bed.

“Don’t be ashamed, Ritsuka,” Nightingale assured her, and Ritsuka shivered at hearing her given name. “I’m quite familiar with this tool. It’s not uncommon for patients to attempt to treat themselves, and that will often not lead to a full recovery.”

With her mouth held captive, Ritsuka could only whine and drool on Nightingale’s thumb. Her nurse brushed the inactive vibrator against her cheek, and traced her saliva coated lips. Despite how strange the situation felt, Nightingale’s eyes were calm and clear. There wasn’t a hint of disgust or anger. Ritsuka trembled as the vibrator, now slick with her spit, slid down her chin and against her neck.

The path did not end there though, and she drifted the toy further and further. A heavy line between her breasts and down her stomach. Ritsuka’s breath hitched as the vibrator stopped at the junction of her legs. Nightingale corrected the movement of her head, keeping it still and straight so that Ritsuka could look at her.

“The simplest solution for hysteria is to stimulate the clitoris until the patient does not want her clitoris stimulated any longer,” Nightingale explained and she said every word without missing a single beat. Slowly, without turning it on, she began to stroke the length of the vibrator against Ritsuka’s slit. Through her panties and hosing, the pressure was enough to urge a needy moan.

Withdrawing her thumb from the inside Ritsuka’s jaw, Nightingale gave her the chance to speak. To stop her, to do anything – at this point, everything was in her hands. She wasn’t restrained in any sense. Just Nightingale above her, stroking her. “This is what you want, isn’t it?” Nightingale said. “You want me to relieve you of your suffering.”

Ritsuka brought her hands to her face, embarrassed. To think that even now, Nightingale was considering her health – her emotional health, at that. Putting the both of them in such a contrived situation just to handle that too. Dragging her hands down to her face, Ritsuka nodded shyly. – Don’t be ashamed, she said. She didn’t just mean having a vibrator on hand.

Neither of them were very honest people.

“Yes, please,” Ritsuka sighed, rolling her hips against Nightingale’s strokes. “Only you can do it right.”

In response, Nightingale brought her other hand to the toy and twisted the control slightly. It came alive with the slowest setting, humming into Ritsuka’s sensitive lips. It was difficult not to come on the spot. All the shame and guilt had turned into a weight at the pit of her stomach, and had evolved into desperation. This was everything she had ever wanted. She gasped for air, and twisted. Her legs spread in response, trying to urge Nightingale deeper.

The opportunity was not missed, and Nightingale inched closer. The pressure on the toy increased, and the strokes were shorter and harder. With her other hand, she hooked a finger in the delicate material of the hose – it took no effort to tear the sheer black enough to expose Ritsuka’s wet panties beneath.

Wordlessly, Ritsuka cried out as the vibration was removed. Even if it were going to be just a moment, it was too long. She was dizzy and desperate. Nightingale moved aside the wet material exposing Ritsuka’s sopping pussy, but it wasn’t enough. After adjusting the speed of the toy, her gloved hands spread Ritsuka’s lips wide open.

She wasn’t prepared. How could she be? The indirect stimulation that the vibrator brought, sliding from her entrance to just below her clit. Her body betrayed her. Coming against Nightingale’s hands had been a masturbatory fantasy until that moment. Ritsuka moaned and twitched and gasped for air.

Before she could lift from the high, though, Nightingale raised the vibrator a bit higher. Ritsuka just about jumped, having her clit being attacked right away. “This is where your body gives up on you and prevents you from continuing,” Nightingale explained, but the coolness in her voice had disappeared. This wasn’t just about Ritsuka anymore.

“Leave it to me,” she continued, twirling the tip against Ritsuka’s stiff clit. Just a single orgasm wasn’t going to be enough. Ritsuka gasped and clawed at the sheets. She was now at Nightingale’s mercy, and the mere thought of being made to come again and again was only making the nurses job easier.

Relishing in the mercilessness of it all, Ritsuka groaned and wept each time her body was brought to the edge. Sweat and tears had completely clouded her vision as she gripped the pillows and sheets above her head.

“Are you satisfied?” Nightingale asked, her gloves soaked with Ritsuka’s come.

Hoarse and soaking with sweat, Ritsuka shook her head. “Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://ashforge.tumblr.com/) i don't have an explanation for any of this.


End file.
